


Everything They Are

by Joodiff



Series: All Joodiff's Adult WtD Fic [21]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Morphine, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/pseuds/Joodiff
Summary: Grace is drifting. Can't tell what's real and what's not. (Post-"Endgame".)Adults only. Nothing to see here, move along please.





	Everything They Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTea/gifts), [missduncan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missduncan/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

 

**Everything They Are**

By Joodiff

* * *

“Want it now?” says Boyd, unzipping his jeans, and _ohfuckshedoes_. Maybe it’s the morphine, maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s just him and what he’s always been able to do to her with just a sly grin and a knowing glance. He’s there and he’s not, he’s offering and he’s not. She’s old and tired and ill, but not in her head in the golden place where she’s still twenty-five and has never heard of Harry Taylor, Murray Stuart or any of the other men who’ve broken her heart. In that place she’s young and impetuous, full of life and spirit and curiosity. In that place, nothing is impossible, and in seconds she’s all-but devouring him.

He tastes of salt and sweat and masculinity, and _ohgodshelovesit_. So hard, so eager. So desperate for her. It makes her impatient hungry need even edgier, even more of a sweet torture to endure and enjoy.

“Fuck me,” she says, muffled around his cock, and the words sound glorious as they fall thickly into the nowhere place where reality and dreams meet and merge. Maybe it’s real, maybe it’s not. She doesn’t care.

He pulls away from her, stubborn and improbably strong, and as his clothes rip away she commits every line of his body to memory. A perfect picture to stare at again and again, whenever she wants, for however long she wants. Stringy, tough muscle beneath the superficial softness of age and intemperance. Evidence of good times, evidence of bad times.

He pins her against the wall. It’s cool and smooth. Hospital wall. Cold antiseptic light. Dark eyes that glitter at her, a million secrets still hidden beyond their ferocity.

Long fingers. Warm. Agile. Experienced. On her and in her. Finding that place. _Thatwonderfuldeepsecretplace_.

It’s real and it’s not. Wet and wanting. Aching, needing.

Him. Hard. Hot.

Not willing or able to stay quiet as he thrusts into her. No finesse. She likes it. So big, so deep.

He growls when she bites his shoulder, but that’s okay. She’s never feared him. Not for herself.

Then she’s gripping the back of the chair, the one her visitors – such as they are – sit in. No idea how she got there. Doesn’t matter anyway. She leans forward, makes it easier for him to take what he wants. What she wants. Their shadows move on the wall as the harsh ceiling lights flicker and die leaving only the accusing moonlight spilling through the frosted window.

 _Fuckmeohgodfuckme_.

Morphine. Sex. Dreams. Desire.

He comes in a shuddering storm of mumbled curses and short, sharp thrusts. Liquid fire inside, sudden deliberate friction outside. Morphine dreams, maybe, but it doesn’t matter as the winding tension increases, makes her its willing prisoner as it drags her to the peak and then pushes her off, sending her into that wonderful, unthinking place that feels like the only reason for living.

Him, her. Sweat, semen. Boyd, Grace.

Morphine and fear, tears and laughter. Sex and death. Everything they are. Everything they could be.

 

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> _If you know me, you know how much I love innuendo. This time I may have hoist by my own petard, after a particular "Oooooh er" comment provoked the response, "Write it!"_   
>  _So I did. 500 words, GotTea said, and the content without title etc is exactly 500 words. Go me. :D_


End file.
